


Monster

by vanity (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Asshole Liam Payne, Demon Zayn Malik, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, Girl niall, Niam - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, but the non con is a bit heavy, im not good with tags, or warnings, so you have been warned, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a demon that visits Niall every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rough and I kind of cheated because this was a het story that I wrote that I changed to gender swap so I apologize if you see any mistakes. I tried to edit it as much as I could. Also, PLEASE READ THE TAGS. Just want to stress that but anywho, thank you for reading. This is kind of corny, I won't lie.

Every night was the same when he first came to visit her. The visits started when she was a little girl with a fear of monsters and anything that was related to the dark. He would taunt her then, hiding in her closet and flashing his red eyes her way. He would bare his teeth at her and laugh mockingly as she lay curled up in bed under a thick princess duvet, praying over and over again that he would go away. 

Her parents would come to her room and attempt at calming her down when she would scream, promising that her fears were just apart of her imagination. 

_It’s all in your head, Niall. No one is going to hurt you; you’re safe here_.

As she got older, something between the monster and her shifted. She no longer feared him the way she used to as a child, but instead there was an aching curiosity to see what it was that lurked in the depths of the shadows; she wanted to know more about him. 

His snarling didn’t make her quiver in fear anymore by the time she was seventeen. His growls hardly made her flinch as she sat up in bed staring blankly into the darkness of her room. She was fascinated by the deep reds in his eyes and one day her curiosity took over her sense of reason, and she found herself crawling to the edge of her bed, wanting to see the creature.

Her eyes squinted in the darkness, desperately searching for some sign of a physical form, something more than just a noise or a glimpse that could have been an illusion. 

She knew if she made an attempt to turn on the lights her dark tormentor would be gone before she could get a glance at him, but the moonlight stretching across her room through the window wasn’t much help either.

So she spoke up.

“Let me see you,” There was a timidness to her voice and she realized that under the thick layer of curiosity, there was also that familiar fear that he had stilled in her, trembling in the pit of her stomach. 

The growling stopped almost instantly and then she was left with nothing but a silence clouded heavily with tension. She waited, hoping that he would grant her her wish and let her see who (or what) he was. 

She was sure that she had made him leave when the silence only seemed to drag on and she felt a huge weight of disappointment settle on her chest as she frantically looked around her room, still trying to see through the darkness. 

And then there was red. 

She gasped, covering her mouth to muffle a scream as red eyes suddenly appeared right before her, only a few inches away.

He had revealed himself to her. 

She crawled away instinctively, causing him to let out that horrid cackle that brought shivers down her spine. It took a moment for her to take him in, and some things were still hard to make out as she watched him fearfully from the top of her bed. He stood proud and tall, eyes locked solely on her. 

She used to draw pictures of him when she was a little girl. She would draw red eyes in darkness and sometimes would use her imagination to draw a big, scaly monster with sharp claws and decaying teeth. In bible school the teachers would tell her and her fellow classmates that demons were hideous creatures who only roamed around in hell, looking for ways to torture the lost souls.

She was taught that they were harsh on the eyes and that they ruined the spirit, but looking at her very own demon she realized that her teachers might have been wrong. He had the form of a man, and when he leaned forward to growl lowly at her, she realized that he had the _face_ of a man as well. 

There was a pause between the two of them as he glowered at her with those piercing eyes and she hesitated, her body trembling at the mere sight of him, before she hesitantly crawled back towards the end of her bed. 

He continued to growl at her, the blonde girl cocking her head to the side curiously, easing just a bit closer. 

“Do you speak?” The tremor in her voice didn’t seem to go away at all and to her shock, her monster looked pleased. His lips quirked up into a terrifying smirk, eyes flashing dangerously, but he gave her no answer. 

Swallowing hard, she sat up a bit straighter on her knees, still not reaching his tall height as she dared to move even closer to him. Her eyes widened then as she took in his rugged features, not expecting such a face on such a horrid sounding creature.

He was _beautiful_ , her monster.

His features were rugged and harsh, but the creature could have been Adonis himself. His jaw looked strong under his stubble and his lips were pressed in a firm line, no longer smirking as he watched her take in his appearance. 

“What are you?” She breathed, reaching out to touch him before she could think her actions through. She was inches away from his skin when he reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to let out a shriek of surprise, her eyes shooting up to meet his. 

Any curiousness she possessed was shattered by fear that overcame her body at the dark look in his eyes as he glared down at her. His grip was uncomfortable, his skin freezing to the touch and she winced at the pressure he applied to her bone. 

She was terrified and completely frozen as she stared up at him, expecting her next few moments to be her last, but before she could even blink he was gone and she was left alone.

The next morning she woke up with dark bruises on her skin as a reminder of her time with her monster and she should have shown her parents then. 

After that night, she should have told _someone_ or even tried to figure out a way to get rid of the monster who spent his nights growling and snarling at her in her bedroom. 

There had to be exorcists, or priests that handled this sort of thing. 

But instead, she ran her fingers along the bruise gently, thoughts of her beautiful monster running wildly through her head and she found herself eager to see him another night.

_____

It was a few nights before he came back and Niall had been going mad, thinking she had somehow scared him away with her forwardness. Had she not been so worried about whether or not she’d see her monster again, she would have found her thoughts somewhat comical thinking that _she_ had scared _him_.

When he returned she felt a disturbing sense of relief hit her and was immediately crawling to the edge of her bed again, hoping he would show himself once more. 

“I won’t touch you this time,” She promised quickly when she was met with silence and his eyes just staring at her across the room. He wasn’t growling or anything, just watching her.

 _Finally_ , he grew closer and she felt her excitement rising as he came into view, the light from the moon showing his handsome features. He looked the same as he did before, and she took note of his inky black hair, short and choppy and pushed back. 

It was like she couldn’t stop staring at him. Her monster was truly a sight to behold and she just wanted to touch him, but she promised she would do no such thing.

So she took him in with her eyes, from his tall, intimidating height, to the simple clothes he had on. He almost looked _normal_ , if it wasn’t for the snarl on his face and the crimson glow of his eyes. 

He watched Niall with a distasteful expression, and she finally spoke up, tired of the silence. 

“Do you talk?” He growled at her instead of remaining silent like last time, but in Niall’s eyes she saw that as progress. “What’s your name?” She tried again, wanting more from him. 

Of course, he only gave her a blank stare and she felt herself beginning to grow frustrated. “Do you not speak English or something?” She huffed, annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t have to answer to a lowly human.” Niall gasped when he spoke, not expecting him to respond at all. “And I speak languages you haven’t even _heard_ of.” 

It seemed that everything about him was so alluring. His voice was soft and melodic, holding an edge to it that Niall rather enjoyed. She couldn’t hold back a bright smile as she looked up at the creature, letting out a surprised laugh and sitting up on her knees. 

“Well, you kind of just answered to this lowly human, thank you very much.” She stated smugly, grinning up at her monster. 

“I could kill you right now if I wanted to, girl.” He snapped and Niall’s smile fell immediately, the fear returning as she cringed away from his suddenly demonic voice. 

It sounded low, scratchy and terrifying. Nothing like when he first spoke. 

There was a tense silence between the two and Niall hesitated before speaking again.

“What are you?” Her voice was quiet again as she looked up at the frightening being before her, waiting for an answer. 

He gave her a cruel smile, his eyes flashing. “A demon, of course.” He regarded the human girl in front of him thoughtfully. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Hesitantly, she nodded. 

“Such a curious girl, Niall.” Niall froze when the demon spoke her name, eyes widening some as chills ran up and down her spine. “Even when you were a child, you couldn’t resist peeking from under your blankets to see if I was gone when I would grow quiet.” 

He chuckled then and it was a disturbing site to see the thoughtful look on his face as he casually revisited memories that haunted Niall. 

“What’s your name?” She asked once more, boldly, flinching when his harsh eyes were back on her.

He only stared at her for a few moments. “Zaneuemis,” He answered eventually and the name just rolled off his tongue so easily, but it sounded complicated to say out loud. “But you may call me Zayn.” 

_Zayn_. 

All these years she had referred to him as many things such as Monster, Demon, _Beast_ , but he actually had a name.

It was so strange.

“Zayn,” She tried and he smirked, seemingly pleased with hearing his name come out of her mouth.

“Very good, Niall.” He praised, causing a red hue to dust her cheeks, the young girl looking away from the demon shyly. Zayn chuckled then and Niall looked up at him again, another question coming to mind. 

“Why do you come to my room every night?” 

The amused look was still on Zayn’s face and he tsked, taking a step back into the shadows of Niall’s room. “I believe you have asked enough questions tonight, my sweet girl.” He said and she frowned, moving closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Zayn-”

“I do believe you have to attend school in a few hours,” He cut her off, continuing to back away from the bed, red eyes just watching Niall as always. 

 

“But-”

“Goodnight, Niall. Sweet dreams.” 

And then he was gone and she was left alone again, more questions running through her mind than before.

_____

Many nights passed with Zayn still continuing his nightly visits. Sometimes he would talk to Niall, but most of the time he only watched her while she rambled on about anything and everything to him, knowing he was listening.

He no longer growled at her or made terrifying noises, but occasionally there would be an impatient sigh when Niall rambled on or very rarely a quiet chuckle when she said something embarrassingly stupid. But on the nights when he was deathly silent, she knew he was there just by seeing the eyes. 

 

Zayn would always stare at Niall, that was something that never changed, and sometimes she would have the guts to stare right back, but she was always quick to look away when his gaze got to be too much. 

He didn’t answer her questions like he had the first night. He would just mention things about her childhood with a twisted grin on his face and he never failed to make her uncomfortable. But he refused to tell why he was in Niall’s room every night. He always ignored her every time she asked until eventually she just learned to not ask at all. 

It was a few weeks later when her parents had gone out of town that everything changed. Niall had her boyfriend over for the first time, not feeling comfortable having him under the same roof as her parents so they took advantage of them going away for the weekend. 

“Relax, Liam, they’re not going to just pop up.” She laughed when he looked around her house nervously while she lead him further inside. 

“I know babe, it’s just…” Liam paused, Niall looking back at him after closing and locking the front door and frowning when she saw the uncertain look on his face. “...I just got a bad feeling is all.”

Rolling her eyes lightly, Niall took Liam’s hand and pulled him to the living room to sit on the couch with her. “You’re being paranoid, Li. They’re in Ireland for the weekend visiting my mum’s sister; their plane left this morning.” 

Liam sighed, before nodding his head and turning to give the blonde girl a small smile. “Alright, alright.” He pecked her temple, before pulling her into his side, while she flipped through the channels on the television. 

“Why didn’t you want to go to your room?” Liam asked after a few minutes of Niall continuing to try and find something for them to watch. 

She hesitated before answering, trying to think of a good reason. Truth was, it was getting dark and she knew Zayn would be in her room and the thought of him seeing her with Liam felt almost wrong to Niall. She didn’t know if he would make an appearance since he never showed himself when her parents were in her room, the nights they had to sleep with her when she was a little girl, but she didn’t want to take any chances. 

“My room is a bit of a mess,” Niall said, giggling sheepishly and glancing up at an amused Liam. 

He teased her about it a bit, before he just left it alone and the two of them went back to watching TV. Niall put it on some horror film and cuddled into Liam’s side, shivering a bit when he ran his fingers up and down her arm lightly, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. 

Eventually his light caresses turned into small kisses as he leaned down, kissing along the skin of her temple, before she looked up at him, giggling when he smirked and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off slow, until Liam deepened it and slowly guided Niall to lay on her back. 

“Liam,” She breathed shakily as he began to kiss down her neck, her eyes fluttering shut when she felt him nipping and sucking at her skin, wincing a bit at how rough he was getting. 

His other hand was pushing her shirt up her stomach and she whimpered when he reached under her bra to grab at her chest, pinching her nipple and making Niall cry out.

“Liam, slow down,” She said, flinching when he squeezed too hard. “You’re hurting me.”

“Relax, babe,” He breathed against her neck and she tried to do as he instructed, not wanting to seem prudish or whiney. He was her first boyfriend that lasted longer than a month and she really wanted this to work out. Liam was sweet and the perfect boyfriend to bring home, but sometimes he got a little aggressive and didn’t understand the word _no_. 

Everything was fine until it wasn’t. One moment Liam was giving Niall a small love bite and the next, he was trying to undo her shorts and that’s when she panicked. 

“Stop, Liam, seriously.” She said, reaching down to grab his hand and pull it away from her buttons. 

Liam growled, grabbing both of her wrists and forcing them above her head. Niall gasped, staring up at him with wide eyes as she struggled under his grip. 

“What the hell is your problem?” He growled. “You’ve been messing with my head all week and then you tell me your parents aren’t going to be home- stop being a fucking _tease_ , Niall.”

She couldn’t believe what he was saying; she hadn’t been teasing him at all. She told Liam when they first became a couple that she wanted to take things slow. 

The only reason she mentioned her parents not being home was because he knew she didn’t want him to meet them until they were actually serious. 

“Get off of me, you asshole!” Niall snapped, struggling violently against his hold and screaming when he suddenly stuck her across the face. 

“I said to fucking relax!” Liam shouted and Niall let out a sob as she blinked, trying to rid herself of the dark spots the crept along the edges of her vision. Everything was blurry for a moment and she heard the sound of something tearing, before a sudden chill went through her body. 

Niall was sure she saw something flash across the room, but it was gone before she could make out what it was and then she was suffocated by Liam as he forced her to look up at him before he leaned down to slot his mouth against her own.

Immediately, she began struggling again, whimpering and trying to pull away from him. She was just about to bite down on his tongue when Liam froze on top of her, pulling back immediately. 

Niall looked up at him in uncertainty, her teary eyes wide as she quickly crawled from under him and off the couch. His expression was blank as he stared straight ahead and she hesitantly made her way back over to him, confused.

“L-Liam?” She whispered, quickly wiping at her eyes. 

She was just about to reach out and touch him when a voice behind her made her still.

“He can’t move, poor boy.” 

Tensing up, Niall slowly turned around to face Zayn. He stood there, eyes just as red as they were in the darkness of her room, a twisted smirk on his face. 

“Wh-What?” She breathed, momentarily forgetting about Liam as she took in the demon before her. He stood at his full height, watching her in what appeared to be amusement as she stared back at him, weary. 

When did he get there? _How long had he been watching?_

“He’s under my control, your little boyfriend,” Zayn continued with a shrug, arms crossed over his chest. “He can’t rape you if he can’t move.”

The words were said with a small laugh and Niall flinched at how casual he spoke of such a thing. 

“You’re… you’re out of my room,” she whispered, trying to understand what the hell was happening. Zayn only laughed once again, shaking his head as if she were dense. “How are you out of my room?” Her tone was firm and slightly hysterical as she stared at Zayn. 

What was he doing there?

“You didn’t really think I could only stay in your room, did you Niall?” He chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You humans are quite entertaining. So naive and innocent it’s almost disgusting.” 

Niall could only continue to stare at him in horror.

“Ask me the other question on your mind, love.” Zayn said, stepping closer so he was only a few inches away from the young girl, red eyes boring into her. “Go on, I know you’re curious, my little Niall. Always so curious…”

She hesitated, feeling chills going up and down her spine as she stared into his soulless eyes and whispered the question on her mind. 

“Why did you stop him?”

Zayn grinned then and she wanted to take back her words immediately, but they were already out in the open and there was no getting them back. 

“Normally I enjoy seeing beautiful girls at the mercy of men,” He said and she gasped when his fingers reached up to cup her chin, his skin ice cold as his thumb stroked her bottom lip. “I love to hear the words _no_ and _stop_ leaving such delicate little mouths, while innocence is ripped apart and all that’s left is defeat and bitterness.” 

Niall felt like she was going to be sick. 

How could he say such things so casually?

How could anyone be so cruel? 

“But what I don’t like, my little Niall,” He breathed, leaning down to press his lips to the shell of her ear, making her shiver violently against him. “Is when someone tries to ruin something that belongs to _me_.”

At that, her blood froze and all she could do was part her lips in a silent gasp. 

Zayn chuckled as he pulled back to look down at the girl before him as she stared back at him, unable to form words. 

“That’s right, my curious little pet,” He murmured. “You’re mine to destroy, mine to _ruin_.” Glancing behind her, he sighed. “I guess we can get rid of your friend now.” 

Looking behind her, Niall watched in horror as Liam stood from the couch, the blank look still on his face as he grabbed his things and left the room without even glancing at Zayn or herself. 

“Li? Liam!” Niall called, trying to go after him, only to get yanked back by Zayn, feeling his lips by her ear and his front pressing against her back, making her stiffen. 

The sound of the front door closing was heard and she flinched when she felt sharp teeth nibbling lightly on her ear. 

“He’ll be fine,” Zayn’s voice held a false sense of comfort as he ran his hands up and down her arms, causing more unwanted shivers and goosebumps to rise on her skin. “He’ll go home and wake up not remembering a thing. Of course, he’ll have plenty of nightmares for the next few nights, but nothing too bad.” 

For the first time in a while, Niall was terrified of Zayn, and Niall let out a sob when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. 

“There it is,” He practically moaned against her skin. “That delicious fear; it’s so _genuine_ and beautiful and it’s all mine.” 

“What?” 

Niall didn’t recognize the sound of her own voice and she couldn’t help but begin to tremble. 

“It’s the fear in you that keeps me coming back, my perfect, little Niall.” He cooed, turning her to face him, before he was pulling her over his shoulder. Niall screamed then, moving to struggle, but before she could, she was being thrown off of Zayn and landing on something soft. Sitting up quickly, she looked around in shock, surprised to see that they were in her bedroom. 

“I’ve always wanted to take you on your bed,” Her eyes snapped to the foot of her bed where Zayn stood, licking his bottom lip slowly. “Since you were so small, I wanted to ruin you.” 

Niall’s breathing was heavy and she shook her head frantically. “Z-Zayn, please don’t do this-” 

“For a moment, I thought that pretty fear of yours was gone,” Zayn ignored the frantic girl as he lifted his shirt over his head and Niall could only stare at his body in shock. It was adorned in ink, all sorts of dark art marking his skin. “You don’t understand the joy I feel, knowing it’s back.” 

He released the chilling laugh again and she screamed as she was forced back onto the bed, her arms lifting above her head on their own accord. 

“P-Please,” Niall begged weakly, beginning to sob. “Stop, don’t do this.” 

Her begging only seemed to spur Zayn on as the look of excitement on his face grew once again. 

“That’s it,” He sighed happily as he began to crawl on top of her. “Such lovely noises you make, my pet.” 

Niall was horrified to see her shirt torn and realized Liam must have torn it when he was all over her earlier. The thought brought more tears to her eyes and she cried helplessly as Zayn easily tore it off of her body completely, leaving her in shorts and bra. 

Those were soon removed easily as well by the demon on top of the fragile, human, girl and she could only shed more tears, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her screams. 

Niall turned away from Zayn when he settled himself in between her legs and let out a sob of defeat, knowing what was about to happen. He gripped her chin with his cold fingers, turning her head to face him and she looked up at him pleadingly, hoping to find some sign of life in such red eyes. 

 

“Soon you’ll welcome my touch,” He whispered, gaze strong as he stared down at her. “You’ll learn to love everything I give you, my lovely, little, Niall.”

With that he thrust into her and Niall gave him what he wanted - she screamed. 

She was no virgin, having had been with a couple of guys, but this was nothing like the other times she had sex. Zayn tore her open without any remorse, a groan leaving his mouth as Niall let out a pained cry in his ear. 

“Stop! Please! Zayn, _please_!” 

 

It was a twisted thought, but the first thing that came to mind was how she’d rather have Liam hurting her instead of Zayn. She was sure nothing could compare to the pain in between her quivering thighs. 

As soon as he released her from his control, her hands immediately went to push at his chest and she struggled as best as she could, needing to get him off of her. Of course, she was no match for his strength and her attempts at pushing him away only seemed to amuse Zayn. 

“Are you ready to become mine completely, Niall?” He panted above her, a sick grin on his face as he looked down at the crying girl and all she could do was shake her head and _plead_ with him. 

“Let me go, let me go,” she sobbed. 

Zayn’s eyes flashed and Niall didn’t have time to utter another word as he leaned down and pressed their mouths together. 

Everything changed in that moment. 

_Niall_ changed in that moment. 

Her surroundings seemed to fade as Zayn’s mouth against hers became her sole focus. His lips were soft and sweet and persistent against her own. 

He tasted forbidden- absolutely _forbidden_ -and Niall suddenly craved more. 

More of everything. Of him, of the pain, of _everything_ he had to offer.

And it was all because of one simple kiss of death.

“Tell me to stop,”

Niall hadn’t realized she had her eyes closed until Zayn spoke and his voice brought shivers of excitement down her spine. 

“Stop,” She whispered obediently, her eyes slowly fluttering open to see her demon hovering over her, his expression pleased.

“Very good, my little Niall.” He praised and she felt happiness flood through her at his words. “Now, can you feel me?”

There was a sharp feeling in between her legs and Niall gasped, eyes widening some as she nodded. 

“Y-Yes,” She breathed hoarsely. 

“Good, good,” Zayn began to move on top of her and she cried out suddenly as the feeling returned once again, her body moving with his. “Now, do as you were before. Beg for me to stop,”

Niall did as she was told, tears flooding her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Zayn’s neck, her body waging war inside of her. 

The logical side of her really wanted him to stop, to leave her alone.

But this newer side of her - a piece of her that _he_ had brought out - wanted him more than ever. She never wanted him to go away.

“Stop,” Niall repeated the words again, sounding breathless as he continued to move inside of her, going harder and making her wince. “Stop it! Please, stop it! Stop!” 

Her screams sounded genuine, but contradicted with her actions as she pulled Zayn down to kiss him again. His lips were still so sweet and she found herself whimpering her pleas against them, whining when he bit her bottom lip. 

“My little pet, look at where your curiosity has gotten you.” He chuckled above her, but all Niall could do was focus on the feel of him. 

What was happening to her?

“Almost there, little one,” Zayn grunted and she felt his pace pick up, making her body begin to shake. “Scream for me.”

So she did, with every thrust she let out screams for him until he let out a frightening roar that made her still beneath him and then he was releasing himself within her, causing Niall to come undone immediately after. 

Everything was dark after that and Niall let all of the shadows caress her for those few moments, welcoming their suffocating presence without a second thought, before she came back to her world of colors and life. 

“Tell me who you belong to.” 

Niall blinked her eyes open slowly, whimpering quietly as sudden exhaustion and pain coated her entire body. She was no longer feeling any bliss, but the unmistakable crash after an intense high. 

A high that she wanted all over again. 

“Niall, tell me who you belong to, pet.”

The voice was stern then and as her vision slowly came back, Niall recognized red eyes and a chilling smile immediately. 

But instead of cringing away from her demon, she reached for him, needing him in her system once again. 

“You,” She whispered, throat feeling absolutely wrecked. “I belong to you, Master.” 

She was his.

**Author's Note:**

> *cringes*


End file.
